Silver Heart
Silver Heart (シルバーハート Shirubāhāto), formerly known as Agent Silver, is one of the main three Phantom Thieves teachers and the adoptive grandfather/caretaker of Queen. History Early Life Like Joker, Spade and Queen, he lost his parents at a young age. He was then enrolled in a Spy academy and become a spy, in service of a queen of a kingdom. Stopping Jackal During his spy years, his partner is Agent Purple. Both of them manage to end the plans of an evil organization Jackal and their leader, Dr. Neo. However, Dr. Neo revives the organization in secret, which eventually raise a crisis several years later. Saving a Kingdom 50 years before the series, Agent Clover (later known as Professor Clover) attempted to destroy the country by using the forbidden weapon hidden in the mountains, known as the Pandora that contained one of the 3 crystals. Sliver succeeded in stopping him, but injured his left eye in the process, with Clover losing his hand. Becoming a Phantom Thief and the 3 Apprentices He quit becoming a spy and became a legendary Phantom Thief. He saved Diamond Queen when she was a baby under a request of her parents in the burning castle in his heist for a treasure. At one point in time, he tries to steal the Time Telling Goddesses from the Jones mansion, but young Joker (Jack Jones as his real name) was still present in the mansion. Later when Clover and Doubt attempted to kill Joker and get the treasure for their plans, Sliver saved him by deciphering Joker's parents hidden message of the key and fighting Clover and Doubt. Joker then joined him after he witnessed the miracles of a Phantom Thief. King was later taken in after King joined Joker and Queen during a heist on the ship he was in. Roko, a talking super dog was then trained under him. Relationships Diamond Queen Silver Heart's initial intention to enter her castle to steal a treasure that belonged to her family. However, he found out that the treasure had already been stolen, the castle had been loaded up with gunpowder and the king and queen lying on the floor, hurt. He tried to help them, but they begged him to save their baby, Queen. instead. Silver Heart did as he was told, barely escaping the castle on time. Baby Queen started crying, and Silver Heart tried to comfort her, that was when she opened her eyes, revealing beautiful golden eyes with diamond pupils. He then named her Diamond Queen after her lovely eyes and the fact that she was the heir of the Emerald Kingdom. Queen is known as Silver Heart's granddaughter; although they are not related by blood, they treat each other like a family. When Queen was disappointed and upset about Joker and Spade being phantom thieves before her, especially since she was the first who started training, Silver Heart gave her a beautiful diamond necklace which she immediately loved. Though it is seen as a nice necklace on the outside, it eventually proved itself a useful gift when Red Scorpion tried to immobilize Queen with his needles, the needle happened to hit the necklace rather than her, so she wasn't affected by the needle. Silver Heart, upon finding out, was overjoyed and states that: " Queen was saved by my love! ". Agent Purple Joker Silver Heart cares for Joker as if he were his family. He would even protect Joker with his life, proving this right when Queen wanted to cut him with her sword, he jumps in front, shielding Joker and getting hurt instead. Spade Dr. Neo Trivia * His three apprentices have one thing in common: they lost their parents at a young age. Spade and Queen's were murdered by the hands of Professor Clover since they had the things needed for his plan. Joker was attacked by Clover but it is unconfirmed on whether Clover was behind his parents' death. * As a running gag, Sliver Heart often breaks his back. * Silver Heart's favorite food is Cream Stew. * Silver Heart's birthday is October 7th. Navigation Gallery Silver Heart Character Design.jpg Silver heart 3ds.png Silver heart's notice.png Silver heart - op3.png ekj_ch036_010.jpg|Silver Heart in the manga Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phantom Thieves